In the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, it is common to position a liner in the well bore, to perforate the liner at a desired depth, to fracture the formation at that depth, and to provide for the sand free production of hydrocarbons from the well or the injection of fluids into the well. These operations are typically performed in several steps, requiring multiple trips into and out of the well bore with the work string. Since rig time is expensive, it would be helpful to be able to perform all of these operations with a single tool, and on a single trip into the well bore.